Xenovia's Soulmate
by Gary29
Summary: When Xenovia and Issei fall in love with one another, but are unsure how the other feels about them, tensions rise and the Khaos Brigade will finally be useful for once. Xenovia x Issei and quite a bit of ecchi included!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: __I don't own Highschool DxD or any of its characters; the only part of this story I own is the plot!_

* * *

**Xenovia's Soulmate - Arc 1 - Prologue**

**Issei POV**

Xenovia.

She's all I can think about as I'm sitting on my bed. It seems I have finally fallen in love with her too. Ever since she became a devil, I have had somewhat of a crush on her, but now I love her. I hope Rias and Asia don't get too jealous- But if they do, there might be another big fight over me... No, that's a bad thing! I fall back on my bed, unsure what to do now. So, I love Xenovia... but what now? I can't tell how she feels about me because all she talks about is having a baby with me and giving birth to a strong child; she doesn't even say it with emotion in her voice... She does tease me from time to time though, and she does like to sit on my lap a lot... Oh, I hope she feels the same way about me as I do about her - she is so cute! But how do I find out? I can't just ask her, no way. On the other hand, I can't talk to the other girls about it either, otherwise Xenovia will find out my feelings before I find out hers.. Argh, this is so troublesome! As I was thinking about my dilemma in my head, someone knocked on my door.

* * *

**Xenovia POV**

"Xenovia, what are you daydreaming about?" Rias is standing in the kitchen, looking at me; Akeno and Koneko are also looking at me, while Asia is busy cooking, not paying attention to her surroundings.

"...Huh? Oh, sorry Rias. It was nothing." ...I was just thinking about Issei, the guy I have fallen in love with. Recently I seem to be thinking about him all the time; I also wonder about how he feels about me.

"Then, can you go up and tell Issei it's time for dinner?"

"Sure! I'd be happy to." This'll be a good chance to seduce him, just for the fun of it. I smirk at this wonderful opportunity, begin walking up the stairs to Issei's room, and knock on the door...

* * *

**Issei POV**

"Issei, can I come in?"

I instantly sit upright on my bed, hearing that cute voice. It's Xenovia. What timing this girl has! Shit, I'm not sure if I can keep a straight face while talking to her... at least not now... well, I can't just tell her not to come in. I'll have to do my best not to look like an idiot.

"Sure, Xenovia."

Xenovia's breasts are bouncing as she's walking into my room! Must...retain...composure! And she's wearing her usual Kuoh Academy girls' outfit. She looks so sexy in that outfit...!

"It's dinnertime. I thought you wanted to know, seeing as you'd never miss dinner." she says while winking. Maou, why does she have to do this to me now!?

"O-Okay, thanks. I'll be right there."

"Say, Ise..."

"Y-Yes, Xenovia?"

"...How do you think I look in this outfit?" She twirls around as her skirt goes up just a little, and I can see her red panties! And her breasts are bouncing even more now! Damnit Xenovia, I am trying to stay composed here!

"I-I-I think it looks great!"

"I hoped you'd say that." She winks and walks out of my room, closing the door behind her. Phew! That was close. At least I was able to hold myself together... mostly. Now I just need to get through dinner without being driven crazy by Xenovia's cuteness, while also hoping she won't try to seduce me again before dinner is over, and then I'll figure out what I'm going to do. I get up and head to the kitchen for dinner.

* * *

"I'm here! Ready for dinner!" I walk into the living room and sit down at the dinner table.

"Okay, now that everyone's here, let's eat!" Kiba shouts gleefully as he starts to eat his food.

Everything looks so delicious! What should I eat first!? I decided on a little of everything, and so we went through dinner without any more seduction on Xenovia's part. Akeno tried to spoon feed me though, which caused Asia and Rias to get mad at her. But, things like that happen all the time between those 3, so I just laughed and watched them go at it with one another.

"Now that dinner's over, I'm heading to bed. It's late, and I have some training to do tomorrow."

"Ara Ara, Ise-kun working as hard as ever. Sleep well, Ise-kun!"

"Thanks, Akeno. Good night everyone!"

Rias and Asia are helping Xenovia clean up, so they won't be coming to my room just yet. That gives me time to decide what I'm going to do about my love for Xenovia.

I walk up to my room and open the door. Leaving it open, I sit down on my bed and begin to think about this once again. Does Xenovia feel the same way about me...? I guess that is what I need to figure out first. But how do I figure it out? As I was pondering this, Xenovia comes into my room.

"Hey, Issei. I figured since Rias and Asia are still cleaning up in the kitchen, we might have time for sexual intercourse before they get done."

"...Xenovia, is that all you care about? Having a baby with me?"

* * *

**Xenovia POV**

I was surprised by what Issei said. Of course that's not all I care about - I do love you, Issei! But... I can't tell him that without knowing how he feels first. So I say the second thing that comes to my mind.

"No, it isn't, but that is my goal as a woman, so it's only natural I pursue it."

"Well, I'm not in the mood to have sex with you right now. I'm busy thinking about something."

Right now, I start to get a little annoyed. Ever since I first asked Issei to conceive a child with me, he's been denying every opportunity with some random excuse. Does he really not feel the same way I do...? Then I say something I know I shouldn't have said.

"Why do you keep avoiding the idea of having a baby with me, Issei? From the very first time I asked you to be the father of my child, you've been turning down every chance we get!"

"Maybe it's because I have other priorities! It's not like you talk about anything else anyway! It seems to me as if having a baby with me is the only thing you care about! You don't even show emotion when you talk to me, Xenovia! It's as if... as if you don't feel anything for me..."

...

He's right. I never talk to him as if I really care... I was about to reply, when Rias and Asia walked in and saw us angry at each other.

"U-Umm... Ise-san... Is everything okay?"

"Issei, what's going on?"

* * *

**Issei POV**

I can't tell them what's going on between me and Xenovia. There's no doubt they'd get mad and I don't want them mad at me; I have enough to handle right now anyway.

"Nothing's going on, Rias, I was just talking to Xenovia. Everything's fine."

"...Well, I'll be going now. Good night Rias, Asia... Issei." Xenovia walks out of the door with a depressed aura.

"...Issei, why is Xenovia upset?" Rias asked.

"I-it's nothing, Rias. Don't worry about it. Let's get some sleep, okay?" So I lay down in my bed, looking at the ceiling, and Asia and Rias undress and get into bed on either side of me.

"Ise-san..."

"Yes, Asia?" I turn to look at her, and her eyes are brimming with tears.

"Is everything going to be okay between you and Xenovia?"

"Don't worry Asia, everything will be fine. It'll all work out."

"I'd sure like to know what all that was about, though." Rias sighs and hugs me. I turn to look at her next.

"Please don't worry about it, Rias. Trust me, it's nothing serious." Rias looks into my eyes, nods and we all get some sleep.

It's just a fight between me and Xenovia... tomorrow I'll apologize to her and we'll get this sorted out. Maybe... maybe I'll ask Xenovia how she feels about me, since she's bound to have suspicions after I made a big deal about her not seeming as if she really cares about me...

* * *

**Xenovia POV**

I walk slowly up the stairs to my bedroom. I can't believe I didn't realize it sooner... Every time I talk to Issei, or anyone for that matter, I rarely ever show emotion in my tone, unless it's anger or caution against an enemy. If I want Issei to know I love him, I need to show him I care. I hope that he doesn't hate me after that, though... From what he said, it seems as if he wants me to show more emotion towards him... could that be a sign that he loves me too? There's only one way to find out for sure; tomorrow, I'm going to ask him how he feels about me, as well as apologize for what happened tonight.

* * *

Hey guys, and welcome to my very first fanfic! This fic takes place after V12.5, the Lets Go To Onsen short story. It's IsexHarem, albeit in a much different style than most, if not all other fics so far. It focuses on the actual relationship between the characters instead of only (or mostly) the ecchi element, which there will still be quite a lot of. Also includes a few non-Ise pairings later on in the fic. Review/favorite/follow and let me know how you like the story; Chapter 2 will be up pretty soon!


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool DxD or any of its characters, only the plot of this story!_

* * *

**Xenovia's Soulmate - Arc 1 - Prologue**

**Issei POV**

"Ise-san... wake up, it's breakfast time..."

"...Huh? Oh, thanks for waking me up Asia." I smile up at Asia and thank her for waking me up.

"You're welcome!" She's always happy when I'm happy. She's so cute.

Asia walks out of the room and closes the door, and I get dressed and go downstairs to eat breakfast. But as soon as I step outside my door...

"...Good morning, Issei."

...Xenovia is sitting down next to my door and startled me by talking. I didn't notice her when I stepped into the hallway! She stands up after saying good morning to me.

"G-Good morning, Xenovia. Listen, Xenovia... I'm sorry for what happened last night. I didn't mean for it to go that far."

"I-It's okay, Issei... I am also sorry for what happened last night. You were right... I never really treat you as if I care about you..."

"X-Xenovia..." Now is the perfect time to ask her how she feels about me. I'm going to go for it! But right before I ask her...

"But, I have a question for you."

A question? For me? What is she about to ask me?

"Y-Yes?"

"...H-How do you feel about me?"

...

Xenovia... wants to know... how I feel about her...?

"W-well, I like you Xenovia... you're a really great comrade and friend..."

"...Do you have any... other feelings towards me?"

...Oh boy. She must know I like her. But does she know I love her? How should I respond to this!?

"W-well... I-I... ...No, I don't..." I can't believe it! I am so scared of her reaction to my confession that I just denied loving her at all! Before I could retract my statement, gather my courage and tell Xenovia the truth, I heard... sobbing? Lost in my thoughts, I looked at Xenovia and saw that she was crying.

* * *

**Xenovia POV**

...

The tears started falling as soon as what Issei said registered in my mind. He... he cares about me... but only as a friend... as a comrade... My heart broke when I realized what this meant. He... he doesn't love me after all...

"Xenovia, wait a minute! I-"

I just started running back to my room, and shut the door. I didn't want to talk to Issei or anyone else right now.

* * *

**Issei POV**

...

The one chance I had to tell her how I really felt and I blew it. Great. What's going to happen now? I keep asking myself that as I walk downstairs and have breakfast with the others.

Xenovia didn't show up for breakfast. She stayed in her room. All throughout breakfast, I couldn't think about anything else but that fight we had. Everyone noticed something was wrong, and Rias asked me if everything was okay. Of course, I told her everything was fine, but it was easy to tell that wasn't true. When Akeno asked me where Xenovia was, I said she was still in her room. Aside from that, I ate breakfast in silence. I put my plate in the kitchen, and was about to walk up to my room, when I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked around, and saw Kiba staring at me with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Everything's gonna be alright, Ise-kun. No matter what, I'll always be there for you."

"...You're an expert at creeping guys out, you know that?! Please stop saying things like that to me!" I bolt out of the kitchen and run up to my room.

* * *

**Xenovia POV**

Laying down on my bed, trying to stop the tears, I'm thinking about what happened with me and Issei earlier this morning. What do I do now? I am still in love with Issei, but he doesn't love me... ...Wait a minute. Yesterday, he was mad because he thought the only thing I cared about was having a baby with him. Could it be he doesn't love me because he thinks all I want is a baby from him, and so he doesn't want to put his feelings on the line to make sure he doesn't get hurt? ...Damn, maybe I am overthinking this. I just don't know what to do. But I do know one thing. I don't want to have a child with Issei if he doesn't want one... so... the next time I see him.. I'll tell him I don't want to have a baby anymore. At least... not for the time being.

* * *

**Issei POV**

Kiba sure is a weird guy. I hope one day he will stop making comments like that to me... it scares me. I hope Xenovia's okay though... she was really upset from our fight earlier. I really want to tell her how I feel, but if she doesn't feel the same way it will crush me. This is such a dilemma... Wait a second. Xenovia wants to have a baby with me, right? Well, I do want to have a baby with her as well. And... she wants to know how I feel about her, so she has to have a similar feeling about me than I do about her... why else would she ask me such a thing so suddenly? It may be hard for her to show a lot of emotion, because she lived in the Church for so long. This may be the perfect way to find out for sure how she feels about me! I'll talk to her later this evening, since this morning and this afternoon I have training with Azazel to increase the time limit of my Balance Breaker.

**Later that Evening... Around 8pm or so**

I just finished training with Azazel, and I am pretty tired. But, the training was very successful, so that's good. As I'm walking back to my house, I see someone sitting on the steps in front of my house... Xenovia! This is perfect! I run over to her, and she looks up, surprised to see me.

"Hey, Issei... I didn't expect to see you here this late."

"Hey, Xenovia. Yeah, I just got done with my training with Azazel. Xenovia, I'm really sorry about what happened this morning. I didn't mean what I said. Actually, there's something I want to tell you..."

"There's something I want to tell you too, Issei. I... I don't think it's a good idea to have a baby... at least not right now."

...

I am genuinely amazed at what I just heard. She... doesn't want to have a baby with me right now...? After wanting it for so long, she just randomly decides against it now, right when I was about to agree with it!? Fate is so cruel to me!

"I-I don't know what to say... why, Xenovia? Why did you decide this all of a sudden?"

"...I-I'd rather not discuss it. Excuse me." Her eyes tear up at my question, and she runs into the house.

"Xenovia! Wait! Xenoviaaaa!" But she's already gone. She can't hear me. All of a sudden, a flash of red to my left catches my eye. I turn to look directly at it, but... it's not there anymore. Huh. That's weird. I wonder what it was... I walk inside and go up to my room to take a shower and relax.

* * *

**Rias POV**

Phew... he almost saw me. But... what's going on between him and Xenovia? I'm worried about both of them... That's why I followed Xenovia out here when she came outside about 10 minutes ago, to make sure she's okay. Time to find out for sure what's going on. So I, Rias Gremory, walk out from behind the wall of Issei's house and walk inside, heading to Xenovia's room.

* * *

**Issei POV**

Asia was already asleep by the time I got to my room. I was careful not to make too much noise and went to have a shower. I wonder why Xenovia all-of-a-sudden said that she doesn't want to have a baby with me anymore for the time being. Does she really not love me after all? No, I can't think that; if I do, my whole world will be crushed! Even if I still have Rias, Asia, Akeno-san, Koneko-chan, Irina and all the other girls, I'll become seriously depressed if Xenovia doesn't love me too! I'm really not sure what to do now. This has become so confusing... I finish my shower, get dressed and get into bed with Asia. But... where's Rias? I haven't seen her around since I got back. Oh well, she'll probably come to bed later on. She might be busy with something important right now. I don't sense that she's in any trouble, so there's no reason to be worried. And with that, I fall asleep for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Xenovia POV**

"Issei... I'm sorry I said that... I love you so much, but it seems like you don't love me... I didn't want to have a baby with you if you don't want to... I'm sorry for upsetting you by pushing the idea... I just hope that I'm wrong, and that you do love me... because Issei... you're my soulmate..." I was talking to myself, tears streaming down my face, as I was sitting on my bed. I love Issei... and all I can do now is hope that he loves me too...

"Xenovia, are you in there?"

...Rias? What is she doing here?

"Y-Yeah, Rias. Come in."

* * *

Thanks for all the positive feedback from you guys; I hope you continue to enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it! Chapter 2 ends with a cliffhanger, and Chapter 3 will be up in a few days. How will Rias react when she finds out about Xenovia and Ise's love for one another? Will their relationship improve, or will it take a turn for the worse? Review/fav/follow and I'll see you guys in a few days!


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own DxD or any of its characters, only the plot of this story!_

* * *

**Xenovia's Soulmate - Arc 1 - Prologue**

**Xenovia POV**

"Xenovia, do you mind if we talk for a bit?"

"Umm, sure." What does she want to talk about...?

"Okay, I'm just going to get straight to the point. What's going on between you and Issei?"

...So that's what she wants to talk about. Sighing, I motion for Rias to sit down next to me on my bed. "Honestly, right now I really don't know..."

"Well, why don't you start from the beginning, and maybe I can help you."

"...Okay. For starters... I'm in love with Issei." How is she going to react to that? She knows I like Issei, since I want to have a child with him, but being in love with him is quite different.

"...I see. And how does Issei feel about you?"

"Well, that's where things get complicated." And so I went on, telling her about how I thought Issei loved me, then telling her about the fight this morning that makes me believe he doesn't love me after all, then our discussion earlier this evening, and all the while she is listening intently without showing any signs of anger at all. Is she really okay with another big rival for Issei's love...?

"...I see."

"Rias... are you angry that I'm in love with Issei? With your reaction, it's hard for me to tell."

She smiles and looks at me. "To be honest, I'm not sure how I feel... I think Issei feels the same way you do, but I don't want to give you false hope by saying that... I'm going to go find out the truth by talking to Issei next. ...But I think I'll postpone that for tomorrow morning, since it's late." She gets up and walks to the door. But then she turns around and looks at me again. "No, Xenovia. I'm not angry. After Issei became my boyfriend, I started to accept that there are more girls that love him, and he has every right to feel the same way about them. I just... didn't want to lose Issei to anyone else. With him as my boyfriend, I know I won't lose him to other girls."

"...Thanks, Rias. I think it would be good for you to tell Issei that as well. Does that mean he can't have other girlfriends, though?"

Laughing, she replied to my question. "No, it doesn't mean he can't have other girlfriends. As long as I don't fall behind anyone else, I'm perfectly fine with it."

"Good to know. Thanks again, Rias." She walks out of the room, closing the door behind her, and I am left alone with my thoughts once again. Rias took that surprisingly well... she's really grown as a person since meeting Issei. Then again, we all have. According to Rias' opinion, there's still a chance that Issei does love me... There's still hope that my soulmate feels the same way I do... With that happy thought in my head, I go to sleep, dreaming of Issei.

**The Next Morning...**

* * *

**Issei POV**

"Good morning, my lovely Issei." Suddenly, Rias' lips are pressed against mine. What an amazing way to wake up! To think, this happens almost every morning! I am such a lucky person! I kiss her back, and after a few seconds she pulls her lips away from mine.

"Good morning, Rias!"

"Asia's already downstairs, making breakfast for everyone with Akeno. I asked her to start on breakfast a little late this morning so I could be alone with you for a while. I missed my cute Issei you know?" She says that while wrapping her arms around me.

"I-I missed you too, Rias. It's great to wake up like this every morning!" She giggles and lets go of me, looking into my eyes.

"Issei... how do you feel about Xenovia?"

...What? W-Where did this come from!? H-How do I respond?!

"I-I.. uh... I like Xenovia... she's a really close friend and comrade!"

"I know, but how do you feel about her romantically?"

...Romantically!? Does Rias know that I love Xenovia!? But she doesn't seem angry... where is the usual extremely jealous Rias I've come to know over the past 6 months!?

* * *

**Rias POV**

Seeing Issei's panicked face makes me giggle, so I take his hand in mine.

"Issei, I'm not going to be angry with you if you tell me you love Xenovia. I just want to know, okay?"

"...Okay. Well, the truth is, I do love Xenovia..." Despite my promise of not getting angry with him, I can see he is bracing himself for me to hit him. Silly Issei.

"Have you told her how you feel about her yet?"

"N-No... The one chance I had, I got scared and denied any feelings for her except friendship..."

"I know. I talked to Xenovia about it last night."

* * *

**Issei POV**

"Whaaaaaat!? Y-You already talked to Xenovia about this!?" I'm sincerely amazed! I didn't think Rias would ask Xenovia about her situation with me! I definitely did not see that coming! Wait... does that mean... she knows how Xenovia feels about me!?

"Yes, I did. Why are you so surprised, Issei?" she asks while giggling.

"Well, I just didn't expect you to do that... D-Did Xenovia... tell you anything?"

"Yes, she told me about everything that's happened between you two the past few days... and she also told me how she feels about you, which is, I'm assuming, what you were getting at by asking me that."

It's amazing how well she knows me! Before I could ask her how Xenovia feels about me, she continued her thought.

"But, Issei, I'm not going to tell you that, just like I'm not going to tell Xenovia how you feel about her." She winks at me while saying that before going on. "For starters, it's better if you two are the first to confess your feelings to each other. Aside from that, I'd feel a little awkward being the intermediary for my boyfriend and one of the other girls he loves..."

That makes sense. I wouldn't want Rias to have to do that! And she's right, it is better if we are the first to confess our feelings to one another. Wait...

"Rias, what you said... 'it's better if you two are the first to confess your feelings to each other...' ...was that a hint at how Xenovia feels about me?"

She winks at me while saying "You'll find out when you talk to Xenovia," and heads out of my room.

...So there's hope! There's still a chance that Xenovia does love me! I gotta go talk to Xenovia as soon as I get the chance! But first... I should get dressed! And, I have that contract with Mil-tan today, so I'll talk to Xenovia as soon as I get back!

* * *

**Rias POV**

After talking to Issei, I walk down to the dining room and run into Xenovia.

"Good morning, Xenovia. Sleep well?"

"Yeah, I did. Thanks Rias."

"I talked to Issei. I suggest you do the same, as soon as you get the chance."

"Okay. He'll be gone for most of the day because he's leaving soon to watch a marathon of Magical Girl Milky Spiral 7 with Mil-tan, so I'll talk to him when he returns."

As soon as she says that, Issei dashes downstairs and into the dining room.

"Good morning everyone! I don't want to be late for my contract with Mil-tan, so I'll eat a bagel on my way there and see you guys later!"

"Have fun with Mil-tan, Issei-san!"

"Thanks, Asia!" With that, Issei grabs a bagel and dashes out the front door.

* * *

**Issei POV**

It's been hours since we started our marathon, and right now I'm eating lunch with Mil-tan as we finish another DVD. Mil-tan still scares me, but he does have good taste in shows!

**3 Hours Later...**

Stepping outside Mil-tan's apartment building after finally finishing the Magical Girl Milky Spiral 7 marathon with him, my focus is now on getting home and talking to Xenovia! As I'm walking down the street, I begin to pick up the pace, Xenovia being the only person I'm thinking about! Xenoviaaaa! Wait for meeeeeee!

I quickly rush back to my house, but when I get there I am confronted with a scene I definitely didn't expect.

...The whole house is in shambles. All that's left are 6 crumbling, charred, smoldering stories of a once-beautiful mansion known as the Hyoudou Residence. On the lawn in front of the house, the majority of the members of the Occult Research Club are there; Rias, Azazel, Akeno, Kiba, Koneko, and Asia. They all seem to be in pretty bad shape, but Asia is doing her best to go around and heal everyone, despite not yet healing herself.

As I'm running over to them, Asia notices me and calls out "Issei-san!"

Koneko, Kiba, Akeno and Rias turn to face me when they realize I am here and call out """"Ise!"""" I head over to Azazel, Rias and Asia.

"...Asia, you can rest now. Issei's here, and the rest of us have been sufficiently healed. You should heal yourself next; after all, you're one of our most important members..." Rias says to Asia while softly smiling at her.

"Ugh... It's about time you came back, Oppai Dragon..." Azazel says in a weakened tone. "You missed all the fun..."

[Urrrrgh... oppai...]

"Don't worry Ddraig, I have your medicine here." Sprinkling Ddraig's medicine onto the jewel of my Sacred Gear, I converse with Azazel about what happened.

"How was I supposed to know this would happen, Sensei?"

"...You're right.. I'm sorry. I'm just in a little bit of a bad mood after being repeatedly beaten to the ground by Cao Cao and his friends."

"...So that's what happened. Why did they attack you guys anyway?"

Azazel and Rias look at each other, and then look at me. Suddenly, I realize what is missing from this scene.

Akeno, Kiba and Koneko are sitting on the grass, bandaging their wounds a little farther away from us. Rias and Azazel are sitting right in front of me, and Asia is positioned to the left of Rias, also sitting down and healing herself under Rias' orders as her and Azazel were the last two who had needed healing besides Asia. But...

"...Where is Xenovia?" As soon as I asked that, Azazel slowly looked down at the ground, and I had a feeling of extreme nervousness and worry.

"You know how you asked why the Hero-faction attacked us, right? Well, they said they wanted the power of Ex-Durandal for their own use, but since Xenovia obviously refused to join them and her ownership of Ex-Durandal can't be broken that easily since it's bound by the power of the Heavens, they... they kidnapped her to try and break her ownership of Ex-Durandal by force, and transfer it to another person without the Heavens' consent... I-I tried to stop them... we all did... But they were too powerful, even though they were outnumbered... I feel so ashamed... I don't deserve to be you guys' Sensei if I can't even help save a single one of you..." Azazel became choked up as he uttered those last words.

... ... ...

... ... ...

"...Issei? Y-Your body... i-it's..." Rias tries to tell me something, but I'm not paying attention to her.

* * *

**Rias POV**

As I'm standing here, watching Azazel hold back the tears as he recounts to Issei the events while he was away, I'm worried about how Issei will react to Xenovia being taken by the Hero-faction. This could seriously break his spirit, since she is one of the other girls he is in love with. That would be a big problem, since we plan to rescue Xenovia as soon as possible and Issei is our mood-maker. But when his body began glowing with a dark-red aura, I knew his spirit hadn't broken at all. Instead, he was furious. In a way, his aura looked like a combination of the colors of Great Red and Ophis...

**"...They took Xenovia..."**

-! As Issei muttered that, the aura around him greatly intensified. I've never seen Issei this angry before... It kind of scares me. Back when he was fighting Riser one-on-one, he was enraged because of the thought of losing me to another guy, but if Issei were to encounter a situation where I, or any of the other girls, were to be at risk of death, like Xenovia is now... He'd be just as furious as he is now, if not more...

Looking down at the ground, fists clenched, and a very dense, dark-red, deadly aura surrounding him, Issei looks like he is about to kill someone. Most likely Cao Cao.

Watching the scene from a little farther away, Koneko, Akeno and Kiba walk over after noticing Issei's reaction to what happened to Xenovia.

"...Issei-senpai, are you okay?"

"Ise-kun..."

"So he found out about Xenovia."

"...This..." Azazel says while looking back up at Issei, "I've never felt such power emanating from him before... could this be due to the power of his new body combined with his anger over Xenovia's kidnapping?"

"...The colors of Ise-senpai's aura are similar to the colors of Great Red and Ophis..." Koneko says softly.

* * *

**Issei POV**

**"...How dare Cao Cao... How dare he take Xenovia and put her life in danger..."**

With every second that passes, I can feel my anger intensify immensely. My aura... what is this dark-red? It looks like a combination of red and black... I've never seen it before, and I've never felt such power flowing within me... Ddraig, do you have any idea what this is?

[It seems your anger about what happened to Xenovia has caused this current power surge you are experiencing. But this is no ordinary power surge, because this isn't my power...]

-! It's not?

[No, it's not. It's actually the power of Great Red and Ophis. Your intense anger has caused the true power of your new body to be unlocked.]

...With this, I can destroy the Hero-faction. I'll make them pay for what they did...

[Partner, hold on! Although this is a huge boost to your strength, the power is still unstable! You need more practice before you can use this power in a real battle!]

I don't care. I won't let Xenovia die. I won't let the Hero-faction come into possession of Ex-Durandal. I will make them suffer...

[...It appears your anger and determination has caused the power to stabilize temporarily. Alright, you can safely use this power, but only for a limited time.]

How long?

[Until your anger disappears.]

Good enough for me, since my anger will only build until Cao Cao is dead.

[Partner, be careful when fighting Cao Cao. Despite having the power of both Great Red and Ophis at your disposal, if you get hit by one all-out attack from his True Longinus you will die.]

This power is more than enough to blast away any attacks he may try to throw at me.

I look up, and I notice everyone is looking at me with fear and worry in their eyes... like when I went into Juggernaut Drive.

"...I'm okay. This power is temporarily stabilized. I won't go berserk like I did with Juggernaut Drive. Now, let's go save Xenovia!" I throw my fist into the air and shout that last sentence.

Instantly, they all smile at once and nod their heads in agreement.

"Ara-ara, I'm glad Ise-kun didn't go berserk from this new power... I don't want to see Ise-kun like that ever again..." Akeno says with a sad tone of voice.

I walk over, put my hand on Akeno's shoulder and look into her beautiful violet eyes. "Akeno, I promise that will never happen again." She smiles and says "I'm glad," and I turn my gaze to Azazel and walk over to him.

"Sensei, did they mention where they were headed?"

"No, but they used a magic circle to teleport there. If Le Fay or Kuroka were here, they could probably trace it..."

That's right. Le Fay, Ophis, Gasper, Kuroka, Ravel, Irina and Rossweisse went out shopping today... as I was thinking about calling them, a magic circle appears behind Azazel and Rias. Everyone turns to look at who it is.

The light fades, and Le Fay, Ophis, Gasper, Ravel, Irina and Rossweisse are standing there!

"Le Fay! I was just about to call you guys! Where's Kuroka?"

Le Fay steps forward, a sad look on her face. "We finished our shopping normally, and walked outside... as soon as we did, Cao Cao and Georg showed up and caused a huge explosion with the True Longinus..." There are tears in her eyes now. "We heard Kuroka scream, but once the smoke cleared she was gone and so were they... We didn't even have a chance to save her..." She then notices her surroundings and a shocked expression appears on her face. "W-w-what happened here!?"

"Hero-faction attacked us and kidnapped Xenovia." I said flatly, with a hint of anger in my voice. "But why they also took Kuroka, I don't know. Le Fay, do you think you could track where they went from here?"

"If they used a magic circle to leave here, I could," she replied.

"They did," I reassured her.

"Okay then, I'll figure out where they went after they left here." She pulls out her wand and recites a magical incantation. I wonder if my new power gives me enhanced magical capabilities...

As I was thinking about that, Le Fay found their magic circle and began tracing where it took them. A few minutes later, she stood up and walked over to us.

"From here, they went to the mall and kidnapped Kuroka. Because they used the same spell to cast both magic circles, I was able to track from here where the magic circle at the mall went to." She takes a deep breath and continues. "Apparently they went to a temple in Kyoto, one that has a considerably high level of holy aura emanating from it..."

"That makes sense," Azazel calmly says. "To break the ownership of Ex-Durandal, even by force, you would need to be in an area with a considerably high level of holy aura. Since they can't go to Heaven itself, this was probably the second best option."

"Ise has unlocked my power." Ophis emotionlessly speaks up, and everyone is shocked at what she just said.

"...That explains it... the dark-red aura..." Rias says in a tone of amazement.

"He also unlocked the power of Great Red." Everyone is even more shocked at that statement.

""""""WHAAAAAAAAAT!?""""""

"Ise's body was created with my power and Great Red's flesh. Because of that, he inherited a part of both of our powers," Ophis explains to them calmly.

"So you're telling us... that Issei now holds the power of not one, but THREE of the most powerful Dragons in the world?!" Azazel asks her in shock.

"That's correct." Ophis replies.

"This isn't the time for that! Le Fay, can you create a magic circle to take some of us to this holy temple in Kyoto?"

"Yes, I can do that, Ise-sama."

"Some of us?" Rias asks me with a doubting look on her face.

"We won't need to put everyone in danger for this rescue mission. I don't want to risk losing Ophis again, and I don't want to put Ravel into unnecessary danger either. The Gremory group and Irina should be enough to take down the Hero-faction once and for all."

Rias ponders what I said and nods her head. "You're right. Okay, then, everyone: Let's give it our all and rescue our friend and comrade Xenovia!"

""""""YEAH!""""""

"I'll make them pay for kidnapping my good friend Xenovia and attacking everyone else! I'll also punish them for trying to abuse holy aura to do something wicked!"

"They won't get away with this. No one attacks the Gremory group and gets away with it! Especially if you kidnap one of our friends and allies!"

"I-I'll help out too! This is a good opportunity to improve my powers! And no one hurts Xenovia and gets away with ittttttt!"

Irina, Rossweisse and Gasper! That's the spirit guys!

"Ara-ara, looks like I'll have to punish these naughty terrorists for their evil deeds."

"Kidnapping a fellow swordsman and member of the Gremory group... that is unacceptable!"

"...Those terrorists will pay."

Akeno, Kiba and Koneko too! Together we will head to the holy temple in Kyoto and rescue Xenovia!

"Yeah! Let's do this! ...I will destroy Cao Cao for attacking everyone and kidnapping Xenovia." My aura becomes even denser and everyone turns to look at me again, noticing my intense anger flowing back to me.

"Fufufu, since you're not going berserk from rage, it looks like you've already found a way to control the power of the True-Dragon and Infinite Dragon God," Azazel says with interest.

"Currently, my intense anger is what is stabilizing this power. Once Cao Cao is dead and we've rescued Xenovia, I'll need to practice with this power to stabilize it under normal conditions."

"Magic circle's ready, everyone!"

Xenovia... hold on... we'll save you!

"Alright everyone, let's do this! Ophis and Ravel, please stay here until we get back. Le Fay, we're going to need you to make a magic circle in Kyoto for us to get back here, so I'm afraid you'll have to come with us. But don't worry..." I look at Le Fay. Her deep blue eyes are so pretty... "...I'll protect you from the Hero-faction."

She blushes and nods her head, and we all step into the giant magic circle and head to the holy temple in Kyoto to rescue Xenovia, kill Cao Cao and eliminate the Hero-faction once and for all...

That reminds me... how could they have returned more powerful than ever before after Cao Cao was afflicted with Samael's Curse, Siegfried was killed by Kiba, and Heracles and Jeanna have been captured? They could always have recruited new and stronger members, but Samael's Curse should have rendered Cao Cao himself insanely weak, even on a good day... Yet from what Le Fay and Azazel told me, he is more powerful than the last time we met...

FLASH

We arrive at the temple in Kyoto. A few meters away, Cao Cao and 3 other people I'm not familiar with have their backs turned to us and are discussing something, but when we appear they turn around and Cao Cao sneers at us.

"Well well, if it isn't the Sekiryuutei and the rest of the Gremory group, along with an Angel and one of Vali's teammates. Nice to see you all again! I'm guessing you came here with the intention to rescue Kuroka and Xenovia, right? Well, I'm afraid you can't do that right now. Once we have control of Ex-Durandal, though, I'll be more than happy to give them both back to you; after that, Xenovia will serve no further purpose to us, and Kuroka was just extra security in case you do show up to attack us after all. Not like you'd stand a chance against the new and improved Hero-faction anyway, but that's beside the point. Just wait around 20 minutes and you can have your friends back. I can't guarantee Xenovia will make it through the experiment alive though."

... ... ...

... ... ...

Hearing what Cao Cao just said, something inside me snapped. I didn't just have a killing intent aimed at him anymore. I didn't just want him dead. I wanted him to be annihilated. I wanted him to be beaten so badly that he would never be able to reincarnate again. But more than that, before destroying him, I wanted him to suffer...

I looked down at the ground. My dark-red aura flared up, and a massive wave of energy flowed throughout my body once again, much stronger than the last time. Seeing this, Cao Cao steps back, horrified at what he is seeing; my comrades are also all speechless at what is going on. When I look back up... my eyes gleam with the desire for death.

"Y-You! W-what is this power you are emanating!?" As Cao Cao speaks, I notice one of the unknown members of the Hero-faction is holding Kuroka hostage inside some sort of energy field, hovering in front of him, that he is maintaining. Slowly, I raise my hand up and face my palm towards the energy shield. Massive dark-red power gathers at my palm as Cao Cao shouts "Get out of the way!"

Too late.

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNN 

A massive energy beam is fired at the energy shield, destroying it and the Hero-faction member who was maintaining it, instantly. Kuroka, who was inside the energy field, wasn't injured, because I concentrated my power on destroying only the shield and the one maintaining its strength. Kuroka collapses to the ground, weak from being assaulted, but very much alive. Koneko runs over to her and helps her over to where we are.

I turn back to face Cao Cao and the other 2 unknown Hero-faction members. They all have a look of absolute horror on their faces.

"...How did you regain so much strength after being afflicted with Samael's Curse?"

Surprised at the sudden question, Cao Cao ponders how to answer, and then begins laughing.

"I don't know what power you now possess, Sekiryuutei, but I know we can't win against it. I can tell you have a desire to obliterate me, so I might as well let you in on a little secret. The members of the Hero-faction, were all freed, revived, healed, and given extra power to complete this experiment... all thanks to our Leader."

"Wait, you mean the Leader of the Khaos Brigade?" Azazel asks in astonishment.

"Yes, that is correct. No matter what, we must complete this experiment."

"...Well I won't let you." I step towards Cao Cao and the other 2 unknown Hero-faction members, and they all back away. "I don't care if you got boosted powers from your Leader... I'll kill you for attacking my friends and kidnapping Xenovia, Cao Cao." Hatred burns through my body, an intense pressure that is currently stabilizing this enormous power flowing within me._  
_

As I'm about to call for everyone to attack, 3 people walk out of the temple and towards us.

"What's with all the racket? Boss, preparations have been made to take Ex-Durandal from the girl by force. Who is-"

"""""SIEGFRIED!?"""""

Jeanne and Heracles are there too, and they look as bewildered to see us as we are to see them. What is going on? Didn't Cao Cao tell them he was expecting us? No, that's not it... they're all staring at me. They must be scared because they sensed the overwhelming power and killing intent emanating from my body.

"As I told you, our Leader freed, revived, healed, and gave extra power to all the members of the Hero-faction. Jeanne and Heracles were freed from capture, and Siegfried was revived using the power of- well, you'll find out yourself soon enough. We also gained 3 new members, 1 of which you already killed. They are former Valkyries who were dissatisfied with Odin and joined the Khaos Brigade; Herja, Kára, and Reginleif. The one you killed was Reginleif. Anyway, Siegfried, thank you for informing me that preparations are complete. Now, Sekiryuutei, you will be my opponent, correct? Siegfried, Jeanna, Heracles, take Xenovia's Ex-Durandal from her by force and transfer the ownership to Siegfried. We'll handle the Gremory group and their friends." He says with a sneer.

They nod their heads and walk back into the temple. Cao Cao looks at me and taps his spear on the ground a few times.

"Well, Sekiryuutei, I'm waiting. Come at me with all you've got! My 2 Valkyrie allies are enough to handle all of your friends."

"I severely doubt that," I said with a cold glare towards him.

Suddenly, the 2 Valkyries turn into 4, and then 8, and then 16!

"...So they have the ability to clone themselves," Azazel stated with distaste.

"10 against 16.. despite the clones being somewhat weaker than the originals, that's a fair enough fight. Especially since I know first-hand the strength of the Gremory group and their friends." Cao Cao nods approvingly.

I decided to end this quickly. I gathered up as much of Ophis and Great Red's power as I could, my dark-red aura quickly becoming much denser and larger, and ran at Cao Cao with all my power.

He tilted his spear in my direction and unleashed an enormous blast of holy power. I didn't even need Balance Breaker. I ran right into it, obliterating the mass of holy energy as I ran through it, and slammed into Cao Cao with all my strength.

...He didn't stand a chance.

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONN

With a massive blast of dark-red energy, Cao Cao disappeared... forever. I am sure he suffered greatly right before he died... that's what I wanted. I wanted him to suffer, but I didn't want to torture him. I'm not cruel, even to my greatest enemies.

Everyone, friend and foe outside the temple, is watching me with amazement. They've been watching my quick fight the entire time! They haven't even started fighting each other yet! "Good luck with the Valkyries! I'll go save Xenovia next!" I shout to them. After all, I'm still pissed off about the risk of Xenovia dying if this experiment is completed, so my new power is still stable for the time being. I quickly run into the temple, mentally preparing myself for the final fight against Jeanne, Heracles and Siegfried.

* * *

Quite a lot of important plot-related stuff happened in this chapter! Ise unlocked the hidden power of his new body, Cao Cao is supposedly dead (not gonna spoil anything related to that), and Ise's about to attempt to save Xenovia! I'm happy to see that this story has a lot more fans now, hopefully it'll become even more popular and end up as one of the most fav'd/followed fics in the DxD Archive. Review/fav/follow and stay tuned for Chapter 4!


End file.
